piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's Daughter
]] The Captain's Daughter Inn, or the Captain's Daughter'' tavern''' or just '''''Captain's Daughter, was a pub located in the seedy wharf district of London, down by the reeking Thames. Pirate friendly, the pub was renowned for the roughness of its grog and the shadiness of its customers. No better place then to assemble a crew of sea dogs. The Captain's Daughter was known to be the place where Jack Sparrow, impersonated by Angelica, was rumored to be recruiting a crew. A duel between two Jacks, one real, one an impostor, took place in the large storage room. History Life in the pub .]] Found in the seedy wharf district of London, down by the reeking River Thames, the Captain's Daughter was a watering hole renowned for the roughness of its grog and the shadiness of its customers. Although this tavern was in the territory of King George II's royal guards, the pub was a pirate-friendly inn, suggested by the captain's daughter seen in the pub's sign wear a hat. This tavern was mostly filled with ruffians, highwaymen, drunkards, barmaids and painted ladies. It was the scene of numerous bar room brawls and scuffed tables, from the patrons' knives and pistols. When recruiting a crew, a perilous voyage sounded a lot more tempting if it was proposed over a foaming ale, among merry companions in this cosy inn. This was the perfect place to assemble the desirable quantity of undesirables, with some cut-rate cutthroats thrown in for good measure.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide p.20-21 "The Captain's Daughter Inn" in the Captain's Daughter.]] Countless sailors have attempted to impress the ladies with a tune or two as well as telling a ripping yarn after they have had too much liquor to drink. Scrum was a notable pub regular in the Captain's Daughter, telling tales that stir hearts up to bravery that they may well regret. He was mostly known to provide entertainment while playing the mandola to the patrons.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Recruiting a Crew Prior to the quest for the Fountain of Youth, in her need to find Captain Jack Sparrow, as well as gathering a crew, Angelica started a rumor that Jack Sparrow was in London with a ship and recruiting a crew to undertake a modest voyage. No better place to assemble a crew of sea dogs crazy enough to sail under the leadership of Captain Jack Sparrow than at the Captain's Daughter pub. To make it believable, Angelica impersonated him by wearing clothes and gear similar to his. She also had pub regular Scrum, who had sailed with her before, to assist her while providing entertainment with his mandola. talking with Jack Sparrow.]] The rumor would soon be heard by Joshamee Gibbs, Sparrow's loyal first mate, who later told Jack Sparrow himself of the rumors after being saved in the Old Bailey. Although Jack found this insulting, he was more intrigued into finding the impostor, as he needed a ship and crew for himself. Later, while escaping King George II's royal guards, Jack dangled on the Captain's Daughter pub's sign while waiting for the guards to clear out. After being saved by his father Captain Teague, Jack went into the tavern where he and his father discussed the rumors and Jack's venture to the Fountain of Youth as well as the Profane Ritual. Jack and Teague shared a drink before Teague left the pub. Before leaving, Teague told Jack of the ones who were signing up sailors, the pub's patrons who were singing My Jolly Sailor Bold, led by Scrum. Stolen Identity Pub regular Scrum continued performing on his mandola until Jack Sparrow appeared to question him. As Scrum made fun of Jack, not believing he was the real Jack Sparrow, Derrick was recruited into "Jack's crew". It was then that Jack spotted the silhouette of his impostor lurking in the back room, and followed it. Entering the storeroom of the Captain's Daughter, Jack confronted the impostor shortly before the two Jacks engage in a stalemate duel. After a while of fighting, from the barbecue pit to the rafters in the ceiling to the numerous barrels, the impostor performed a move that Jack recognized and was able to deduce the identity of the impostor as his old flame, Angelica. fighting the Royal Guard.]] Jack and Angelica had a brief reunion, where they would talk about their past and Angelica impersonating Jack. As Angelica began asking Jack about the Fountain of Youth, as Jack was rumored to have been there, Scrum came in to warn Angelica of the King's guards searching the pub. Scrum locked the door and started blocking it as Angelica argued with Jack until the guards finally bursted through the door. While Jack and Angelica fought the guards, Scrum dashed up the stairs to hide in the rafters. Jack and Angelica had fought the guards while cutting and stabbing the pub's barrels, which sprayed ale and wine against the guards. After Jack drank out of one barrel, the guards pointed their weapons and Jack and Angelica, until Angelica used her sword to cut a lever, activating the storeroom's trap door, allowing her and Jack to escape through water which led to the River Thames. Physical appearance The Captain's Daughter was like any other tavern. The captain's daughter in the pub's sign wears a hat suggesting that the place was pirate friendly. It was a scene of numerous bar room brawls that occurred in the tavern. Tables from the inn were scuffed from the patron's knives and pistols. Renowned for the roughness of its grog and the shadiness of its customers, there was no better place then to assemble a crew of sea dogs. The dark, wooden storeroom of the Captain's Daughter was much larger than the diminutive pub itself.The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides It had a barbecue pit, located in the middle of the room, a ramp, and a pulley. Numerous barrels full of ale and wine could be found throughout the storeroom. Near the back, there was a lever which activated a trap door which led to the River Thames. Behind the scenes *For the filming of On Stranger Tides, the scenes from Captain's Daughter were filmed at Pinewood Studios. The exterior entrance to the Captain's Daughter pub was filmed on the Pinewood Studios' backlot, which was a re-creation of a mid-18th century London dockyard street. The inside of the pub was filmed on Pinewood's E Stage.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides | Pinewood filming location *It is possible that the name "Captain's Daughter" may be a reference of Angelica being the daughter of Blackbeard, captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge, in On Stranger Tides. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' *''The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references de:Captain's Daughter it:La Figlia del Capitano Category:Taverns Category:London locations